1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush which includes a signal generating means.
This invention relates generally to toothbrush with timer means and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a toothbrush capable of alerting a user when sufficient time has elapsed to cease brushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most widespread tooth diseases are cavities and parodontitis. Parodontitis is understood as being the gradual destruction of tooth-holding apparatus. Both diseases are caused by bacteria which collect in particular between the teeth and which form acids and poisons during the long chain of their destruction. It is this which forms the basis of the prophylaxis against these diseases, which is available to and readily applicable by anyone. Healthy nutrition specifically with regard to the teeth is surely among the initial prophylactic measures. By reducing the intake of sugar, the growth of bacteria, and hence also the formation of acids and poisons, can be minimized. However, completely dispensing with the consumption of sugar is hardly possible in daily life. If this fact is taken into account, oral hygiene is accordingly the most important factor in combatting cavities and parodontitis. Regular removal of food residues prevents a sharp increase in bacteria and consequently prevents, on the one hand, the formation of acids and, on the other hand, irritation of the gums by dead bacteria, which gives rise to the risk of parodontitis. Brushing the teeth for at least two minutes after each main meal is regarded as optimum.
It is precisely this simple prophylaxis which appears to present the greatest problems in daily life, not only in the case of children, whose dislike of cleaning teeth is well known, but also in the case of adults, who state that they have great difficulty in maintaining a minimum time for brushing their teeth.
Various attempts have been made to help maintain this time by providing acoustic and/or visual aids. Market observation and questionnaires show that the attempts made so far have not yet provided an attractive solution.
Numerous innovations for a toothbrush with timer and signaling means have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.